The present invention relates to a movable connector board for a computer, and especially for a notebook computer. The connector board is mounted with interface connectors of the computer for its peripheral devices. The board is movable to a suitable position where the peripheral devices can be easily connected to or disconnected from the computer.
Currently, computers are used widely by people. Personal computers have been reduced in dimensions and become "notebook" computers which have small size like notebooks. The notebook computers are portable data processors for anytime and anywhere and become a useful tool of information management.
Manufacturers of notebook computer generally emphasize on the facilities or performance of the notebook computer, such as CD driver, modem, battery work time and heat dissipation. Facilities and performance are of course the major issues for customers, but the convenience of use should also be an important consideration based on the "portable" use.
Though notebook computers are reduced size from desktop computers, the usage situation, especially the connection of peripheral devices to the notebook computers, is not the same as desktop computers. For example, the peripheral devices, such as a printer or modem, of a desktop computer will not be often detached from the computer after connection unless a failure happens or a change needed. But for a notebook computer, since its portable use, no peripheral device is fixed to. The devices are unpreventably attached to and detached from the notebook computer by the user each time before and after use.
Before using a notebook computer, the user has to firstly lay the computer on the table, then connects the power cord and some peripheral devices one by one to the notebook computer with the following manner:
a) Stands up for easily watching and connecting the device cords or connectors, and then sits down; or PA1 b) Rotates the notebook computer with its back forward to the user for connecting, and turns it back; or PA1 c) Turns over the notebook computer with its back upward for easily connecting, then lays it down again; or PA1 d) Moves the notebook computer forward to the user for connecting, and moves it back for use.
After use, the user has to disconnect the device connectors by a reverse sequence of the aforesaid manners.
The aforesaid manners of rotating, turning or moving the computer, standing up and sitting down, are all caused by the inconvenience of the connectors of the notebook computer that are located at the back of the computer and are reverse to the direction of the user. Therefore, on the demand of frequent connection and disconnection of the device connectors to the notebook computer, the convenience of which is not achieved by the prior notebook computers.
In order to overcome the aforesaid inconvenience of the connectors locating at the back of notebook computers, the present invention provides a movable connector board which is mounted with interface connectors for its peripheral devices. The board is movable to a suitable position where the peripheral devices can be easily connected to or disconnected from the notebook computer. Therefore, it solves the problem of inconvenience of prior notebook computers.
The objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a detailed description provided below, with reference to the accompanying drawings.